The use of modular assemblies permits the manufacture of families of products using a common base, each personalised by different options or functions, notably complications in the case of a mechanical timepiece movement.
The concept of extremely high precision modules or cassettes allows large scale production to be combined with high quality goods.
Thus, modular sub-assemblies for timepiece movements are known, from EP Patent Application Nos 11193173.9 and 11193174.7 in the name of ETA SA.
The mechanical modules disclosed in these Patent Applications are irreversibly pre-adjusted and assembled to ensure the durability of their settings.
NL Patent No 11224C in the name of WATSON and WEBB describes an escapement mechanism housed inside a U-shaped oscillating pendulum block, between the leaves of which a support arbour for a straight balance is movable in a limited manner, in two lateral holes shaped in the arc of a circle, said arbour also pivoting and carrying the pallets, the escape wheel being pivoted in a cantilevered manner in a bore common to the oscillating block and to a fixed structure.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 580046A in the name of HARRINGTON also describes a U-shaped structure, whose flanks carry mobile component bearings, in particular for the pallets or components of the escapement mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,162 A in the name of BAERMANN describes a magnetic bearing, of the electrical counter type, carrying a balance housed between two arms of a U-shaped armature.
However, in a conventional embodiment, the modules do not always allow for a reduction in the number of components, which would both reduce production costs and simplify the assembly plan, enabling mid-level technical personnel to assemble and adjust the most complex functions.